dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gift of the Night Fury/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Couch Gag: The couch is missing, which confuses everyone) (At 4:40 AM in the morning of New York...) Ruby: (NARRATING) This is Manhattan. It's located on the state of New York. This is what we call it: New York City. Yeah, I said it on the state. It has glowing lights, there's Times Square and every building is new. There are taxis, greatest buildings and dark alleyways. In Manhattan, there are humans. But we have dinosaurs later on. But then, very later we got... Dragons!. NYC Man: Dragons!? What the heck are you talking about? NYC Woman: There's no such thing! Sauropod: Yeah, you stink! Petrie's Sibling: It's all imaginary! Petrie's Sibling 2: Petrie's Sibling 3: Mama Flyer: Children! Let's not make fun of Ruby! Ruby: Sauropod: Ahh! She's right! Dragons! (A swarm of dragons appear) Maiasaura: Battle stations! Rocky Scout: What are you doin' here? Get inside! Ruby: Narrating That is Rocky Scout, employee of Rex's Pizza. When he was a kid, he usselly cooks pizza with his sidekick Garfield Samsung. Oh, there's my friends: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, Guido, Shorty, Wild Arms, his Yellow Belly children: Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie. The trio teenagers: Hyp, Mutt and Nod, there's Austin and... Chomper! Aw, I always love 'em puttin' out those fires. (Ruby runs in the battle zone) NYC Man: What are you doing here? NYC Woman: Get indoors! NYC Man #2: You're not supposed to be there! Ruby: Come on, people! I just want to see a-- NYC Man: Night Fury! Ruby: Night Fury? I'll get it! (She aims the catapult at the dragon and shoots the rock at him) I got him. I GOT HIM!!! We don't need Spider-Man's help, right, people? (a Night Fury stands right behind her) He's standing right behind me, isn't he? (the gang nods yes, and she turns around slowly) Aaaaahhh!!! (Bron swipes the Night Fury with his tail and all the dragons retreat) Grandpa Longneck: Children! Are you all OK? Children: Yeah. Littlefoot: Wow! Those dragons retreated. I hope they don't return. Ruby: Yawns I need to go inside and get some rest. Hyp: Hey! Nice taking down that dragon! Nod: Yeah! Nice! Guido: Yeah, she did. She did. (In Rocky's apartment, the next morning...) Ruby: No, no, don't eat me, dragon, don't eat me. I don't taste good. No, dragon!! (Ruby suddenly wakes up, revealing it was only just a nightmare) Ruby: Whoa, what a bad sleep story! (Ruby looks at her 2 Night Fury bite marks on her left arm with a blue glowing on it) Ruby: What is that? I'd better look it up on the Internet later... (We cut to a dark living room, where a shadowy figure creeps to Ruby's room. when the lights turn on, the shadow is revealed to be Garfield) Garfield: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUBY!!! Ruby: (wakes up and yawns) It's my Star-Day? Garfield: Yep, 12 years old! Wow, what a great achievement! You're getting SOO mature! Rocky: (yawns and enters Ruby's room) What the heck Garfield? Don't you know I'm still tired and it's only 6:00 am in the morning! Garfield: Rocky, that's the spirit of birthdays! You wake up early and celebrate the entire day, eat cake and drink beer! (drools) Mmmmmm, beer... Rocky: Enough! Where's the rest of the gang? Garfield: Oh, they went with Pterano to get some fine breakfast from the lovely Pancake Shack! Gee, I hope they bring me their world-famous chocolate milkshake. Ruby: Garfield, it's not about you. It's about me! Rocky: Yeah, and don't forget, we have a little surprise today at JFK!!! Ruby: A surprise, I LOVE SURPRISES! I LOVE YOU ROCKY!!! (kisses him in the cheek) Rocky: (blushes) Golly! Chuckles (We cut to the gang in the minivan eating breakfast in the vehicle) Garfield: Gee, Rocky didn't tell me that the flight arrived at 8:00 AM. Now my beautiful van is going to be very, very dirty! Rocky: Throat I'm sitting here! Garfield: Sorry! (CHUCKLES) Ruby: Why are we at JFK again? Littlefoot: Just wait and see, you cutie-pie. (Ruby punches Littlefoot in the face) Ruby: Listen to me, Littlefoot!! No one, and I mean NO ONE, CALLS ME A CUTIE-PIE!!! Cera: Oh yeah? Look at the window. Ruby: Look out the wi---- (sees her mother and father standing outside the terminal) Mom?! DAD?! (Chariots of Fire plays as Ruby slowly runs to her parents, shedding some tears in the progress) Ruby: MOMMY! DADDY! YOU'RE HERE!!! (Hugs her parents) Ruby's Mother: Happy Star Day, my sweetcake! Ruby's Father: Wow, 12 years old! Very proud of you! Ruby: Sniffles I... can't believe you came! (We cut back to Ruby's apartment, where the gang is sitting in the living room) Ruby: I love my Star Day! And thanks to you guys, my parents are here! (Garfield gives a cake to Ruby) Ruby: Cake, and it's my favorite, Sweet bubbles! Ooh! Strawberry! Chomper: I found them from Mr. Clubtail at Central Park. (A few minutes later, the gang finish eating the cake) Ruby: That cake sure made my tummy full! Littlefoot: Heh, that's what cakes are for! Ali: (eats a treestar) These are good. Hyp: Hey! Where's Mutt? Nod: He properly went out with Wild Arms. (Ruby suddenly feels weak in her stomach) Ruby: Uh, I think my tummy says I need to go to my bed and rest. Rocky: Sure, Ruby. Take your time! We'll wait here for you! (Time Card appears on screen) Narrator: 10 Minutes Later... (Cuts to the gang, bored) Rocky: I didn't mean that long. Petrie: Me hope Ruby OK... Ducky: I hope so too, I do, I do! Someone needs to talk to her, how about you Littlefoot? Littlefoot: What?! ME?! I can't talk to her! Can't do it! I'm gonna ruin it and call her a stupid name and get punched in the face! Ducky: Come on, she is your friend! She is, she is! Littlefoot: But-- Rocky: Just do it! Please... Littlefoot: (rolls his eyes and groans) OK, OK! I'll talk to her! (We cut to a weak Ruby in her bed watching TV, we can hear gun ricochets and dramatic music playing on the TV with a thermometer in her beak) Littlefoot: Hey, Ruby, what's going on? You haven't come out of your bed for ten minutes, we're waiting for you to celebrate! Ruby: Littlefoot, I-I-I think I want to call the party off. Littlefoot: Wh—wha—WHAT?! You can't do that! It's your Star-Day! Ruby: I know. I know. But my tummy hurts sooo much, I feel like I'm going to explode. I think that cake was expired. Littlefoot: That's why Rocky says never eat too much food. Ruby: Littlefoot, listen! The pain is unlike anything I've felt before! This is weird. Like I said eariler, the pain isn't--- (feels a sharp pain, and she screams in pain) Littlefoot: Ruby?! Ruby?! Are you having a seizure!!? Ruby: No... ARGH! I'M BURNING UP!!! (falls to the floor and) Littlefoot: (looks at the thermometer, which is 73 degress) Oh no, ROCKY! GUYS! EVERYONE!!! RUBY NEEDS HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!!! (The gang storm in) Guido: RUBY'S DYING!! Petrie: Screams SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!!!! CALL 9-1-1!!!!! Rocky: Hold off the 9-1-1, something's off with Ruby's hand. Get ready to scream! Or run. (We cut to Pterano, Etta, and a 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man enjoying their time on the roof.) Spider-Man: Gee, strawberries always tastes awesome on cake. Speaking of which, should I replace my suit? I've worn this for years! Pterano: It was good. (rubs his stomach) I'm stuffed. Etta: Of course you're stuffed, Dad. Spider-Man: Pterano: Ooh. I feel something inside my body. Sighs Etta: Father, you are always been good. I love you. Pterano: Spider-Man: My spider-sense is tingling, and it seems to be coming from Ruby! (checks his goosebumps) Code HA - Better have 9-1-1 ready just in case... Etta: Code HA? What's a Code HA? Spider-Man: Spider-Codes. It's my way of classifying my spider-sense. And a Code HA is a Heart Attac--- (checks his skin again) Miscommunication, it's actually a Code MP! Someone's transforming! Etta: Have 9-1-1 ready just in case? Spider-Man: Uhhh, It's... Pterano: Don't tell me that that stupid Lizard got a hold of her! Spider-Man: No, it's a Code MP-NF! Etta: MPNF? Spider-Man: Yeah, better go check it out, don't wanna miss all the fun! Pterano: Let's do this! I finally have something I can write for The Daily Bug-- (The trio hear a scream, slowly turning to a roar) Spider-Man: I've never heard that sound in my life! Etta: Shivering It’s an evil spirit, Spidey!!! Pterano: Sounds like something from a horror movie! Is Ruby murdered? Etta: (slaps Pterano) NO ONE'S DEAD!!! Pterano: Hey, don't slap your father, OK? Etta: Sorry. For a moment, I thought you were someone else. Spider-Man: We'll wait and see, and you might wanna brace yourself for a surprise attack! (Spider-Man gets up, but ends up falling on his back, hurting it in the progress) Ow, my stupid back! My back!!! Just get me and let's go! (We cut to Wild Arms with his 3 Yellow Belly children, Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie) Wild Arms: Loofah: Doofah: Wild Arms: Loofah: Foobie:' '''Hmm? '''Wild Arms': Doofah: Loofah: (Pterano, Etta, and Spider-Man lands to them) Spider-Man: Etta: Pterano: Where's Ruby? Loofah: Guys, she over there. With Mutt. She’s OK. But you won’t believe your very own eyes what happened to her... Oooooooo! Mutt: Stammers Ov-o-ov-o-over t-t-t-t-here!!! (Whispers to Ruby) Are you feeling OK, Ruby? Ruby: (WEAKLY) Yeah. Gurgles Mutt: (whispers) Yep, she’s a “You know what”. (Spider-Man gasps in horror, then passes out) Etta: What happened Spider? Is she O— K... And there I go... (Etta passes out) Pterano: What’s going on with yo— oh, mommy! (Passes out) Ruby: Why did they faint? I'm fine. Mutt: Uh, they’re gonna be out for a while... (Stops the action and Looks at the audience) In the meanwhile, lets watch some fine ol’ commercials. Which hopefully are good. (Pulls down the curtain) Break Act II: She’s a What?! (At Rocky's apartment...) Rocky: Yep, we got the whole thing on video! You might wanna check this out... Littlefoot: Rocky, are we allowed to show Ruby’s transformation in front of sensitive children? Rocky: No. But if I need to, I’ll need to heavily edit it, don’t wanna upset the parents and kiddos. Littlefoot: OK. Pterano: OH, FOR PETE’S SAKE!!! JUST EDIT THAT VIDEO AND PUT IT ON THE TV!!! (Time Card appears) Narrator: 5 Minutes of Editing Later... (we cut to the gang sitting around the TV about the watch the video of Ruby‘s first metamorphosis) Rocky: And this is where the story began... Nod: Excuse me? I may not be a darn good narrator, but can I narrate and tell how this happened? Peter Parker: (holding a notebook and pencil) Sure thing! Pterano: Finally, a really good story! I haven’t heard something like this in years! The grown-ups are going to freak out at tomorrow’s hang-out! (The video plays) Ruby: (feels a sharp pain) OHHH! It's happening again! Chomper: Uhh... I need to take Ruby outside for fresh air. It's getting stuffy. Hyp: OK. Take the time ya need. (Chomper and Ruby went outside and into a alley at W. 11th St.) Chomper: Ruby. Are you SURE you're feeling OK? Ruby: Yeah. I'm OK. But there's something—agh—still wrong with me. Chomper: Like what? Ruby: I was feeling a bit weak because my tummy was—auh—aching. And second, I started to—ohh- sweat up because I started to feel strange. (hears a crunching noise) What's that noise? Chomper: Uh... Ruby? Y-Your hand! Ruby: What hand? (sees her hand, changing) Agh! Oohh! Aah! This cannot be happening! It's not good! No, no! Aaah! (Ruby began transforming) Chomper: Uh-oh! Peter Parker: Oh my goodness. That moment looks like something out of a werewolf movie! (thinks) And that triggers my Spider Senses like crazy! Garfield: Not a huge fan of horror movies? Peter Parker: Nah, But for odd reasons, metamorphosis seems to be a really curious topic. Pterano: (stops the action and starts breaking the 4th wall) Allow me to explain, my boy and the fellow audience that’s watching this show! (resumes the action) Chomper: (offscreen) Now she's gaining wings! Pterano: Well, my dear boy, I KNOW it happened to Virgil when HE was like a blue monster. (Time Card appears on screen) Pterano’s “Metamorphisis” scene to be extended..... (At the Sheep Meadow in Central Park...) Grandpa Longneck: Good to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Runner. Ruby's Mother: It's good to see you too. Ruby's Father: Even since we arrived here, it's been nothing but money, money, money, money, money. We can't keep gambling on stuff like this! Ruby's Mother: Ruby's Sibling #1: Ruby's Sibling #2: Mama Flyer: I remember the time when Chomper saved me from that landslide. Doc, the Lone Dinosaur: Hmm. I see. Just like I had to tail whip those flying sharpteeth. Bron: Ruby's Mother: Bron: Ruby's Father: Bron: Doc: Ruby's Mother: Bron: Doc: Ruby's Father: I hope Ruby is feeling OK. (Back at the alley...) Ruby: (continues transforming) Agh! Straining Chomper: TBA. TBA. Come on, Ruby, calm-- (gets slapped in the face by fan tail) Ow! Ruby: Sorry. Aaarrrrgghhh! Peter Parker: (thinks) Oh my. Oh dear. WHAT?! (Ruby is now a Night Fury, But she’s confused about why everyone is staring at her weirdly) Ruby: Panting Wow! That was strange. Chomper! Something weird happened t- (looks at her hand) Why is my hand purple? And why is my tail has a fan? Why am I standing on 4 legs? (looks at her reflection in a window) Aaaaaghhhhh! I'M A DRAGON!!! No, no, no, no, no, NO! Whimpering Chomper: Cool! I’ve always wanted to see a dragon this close. And yet, there’s one standing by me! Ruby: QUIET!!! Chomper: Sorry... Ruby TBA TBA TBA Chomper TBA TBA TBA TBA Ruby TBA TBA TBA TBA Chomper TBA TBA TBA Ruby TBA TBA Chomper TBA TBA TBA Ruby TBA Chomper: OK, I’ve had enough singing for this half. Sighs Guido: Oh, my gosh. She's a Night Fury. Petrie: Guido? Are you crying? Guido: What? No, silly! It's just the bright circle shining at my eyes. Nervously Ducky: Humph, talk about a perfect excuse... Big Daddy: Yawns What's all the ruckus? Lizzie: Skitter: Rocky (Tinyasuras): Dusty: OK, TBA. Rusty: Ruby: Mutt: Lizzie: Jessie Wilde: Shorty: Garfield: What’s this all about— Gasps DRAGON!!!!! Aah! ROCKY! GET THAT THING OUTTA MY FACE NOW!!!! Jessie: Garfield: GET... HER... OUT!!!! (Ruby suddenly changes back into an Oviraptor Fast Runner form) Ruby: Hey! I'm back into a Fast Runner! Chomper: Great! Ruby has the power to turn into a Night Fury. Ruby: I have a power that could turn me into a Night Fury with my mind! Chomper: Your mind that could turn you into a Night Fury?! No way! Garfield: What even are you talking about? Ruby: When I want to be a Night Fury, I say "Change me into a Night Fury!" (Changes into a Night Fury dragon form) And if I want to be back into a fast runner, I say "Change me back into a Fast-Runner!" (changes back into an Oviraptor Fast Runner form) Chomper: Whoa! Lizzie: Amazing! Skitter: 10/10! Littlefoot: Uhh... how long have you been outside? Let's get inside and talk. (Back at Rocky's apartment...) Rocky: I gotta tell you, Garfield. A dragon is spotted in this city! Garfield: What? A dragon spotted in Manhattan? Gah, this is why I don’t trust that stupid FOX News channel. Ruby: I told you, I was bitten by a Night Fury. Rusty: Wait, But didn’t your parents say a while back that they had a family curse? Ruby: No. I haven't. Tippy: Loofah: Cera: Mo: Mo no know. Mo knew nothing about dragons. Shorty: Dinah: Dana: Mary Jane Watson: Guido: Ducky: Ruby: Tricia: Oh. Hmm. Mary Jane Watson: Garfield: This is just unbelievabl— (The TV plays) News Narrator: This is NY Action News. With our local Emmy-award winning host, Patrick Newman! Carl: Hello, I’m Carl. Patrick is out tonight, so I’m filling in for him. But anyways, we have some breaking news out of Manhattan. What appears to be a dragon has been spotted by a bystander just recently. Many believe it to be a Night Fury. A wicked awesome dragon, speaking of which, it kinda reminds us when we tried to interview a Night Fury back in 1998. (File Footage to the 1998 interview with a Night Fury) TBA. Carl: Ah, good old days. (Back at Rocky's apartment...) Chomper: If only I want to ride on it. Rocky: Audience Member on TV: How about training her? She doesn't know anything about being a dragon! Chomper: (stops the action and starts breaking the 4th wall) Say, That sounds like a good idea! Thank you, fellow viewer! (resumes the action) I got an idea. I will ride on Night Fury Ruby! (Back in the alley...) Ruby: Chomper: Ca-Ching! Ruby: Change me into a Night Fury! (Changes into a Night Fury dragon form) Chomper: (makes a saddle) There. (the saddle falls off) Arugh!! Garfield: Hey, you forget the tail buckle! (Garfield tries to fasten the tail buckle, but keeps getting hit by the tailfin) THERE! All done! Stupid tail buckles... Ruby: Ah. It looks great. Chomper: Hey, Ruby! I got fishes. In case you're hungry! Ruby: (gone silent) Chomper: Uhhhh.... (An imaginary Angel Chomper pops up) Angel Chomper: I said that giving her something that she doesn't like is a bad idea! Chomper: Yeah, I know, but... (An imaginary Devil Chomper pops up) Devil Chomper: Just give her the fishes, you know the ol' saying, "Don't love it till ya try it!" Angel Chomper: Shut your mouth, you poor excuse of a creature! (to Chomper) Just cook it, use some breading from the pantry. But don't do it without proper adult supervision! Chomper: It's OK guys, I'll cook it. Everything is under control, OK? (both Angel Chomper and Devil Chomper disappears) (Chomper then tries to steer Night Fury Ruby, but Night Fury Ruby just steers right by accident) Chomper: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Oof! I'm alright! Garfield: You were saying something about cooking? Ruby: Hmm. Garfield: Come on, Chomper, I have some ideas! TBA. (Scene fade to night. It’s midnight, Rocky and Garfield are sleeping, until Garfield turns on the light) Rocky: Yawns What is it, man? Garfield: Ruby... I’m worried about her! Rocky: I’m worried too, but she’s havin' fun being a Night Fury! Don’t you understand the fun of family curses? Garfield: I like “family curses” when it’s positive, not when they’re NEGATIVE!! Rocky: Garfield, calm down!!! Garfield: NO! A DINO-TURNED-DRAGON IS A HUGE PROBLEM!!! The government is going want to experiment her! The FBI, The CIA, Yeah! (stops the action and starts breaking the 4th wall) They want her for blood sampling, saliva samples, and worst of all! An— Rocky: GARFIELD, STOP!!! This is a family show!! (resumes the action) Besides, they’re not going to take her away! I’ve already mailed a letter to the FBI and the CIA. They’re not gonna take her away! Garfield: I’m not gonna stop! I’m worried sick about Ruby being a dragon! Rocky: I’ll tell ya something bud, you really need to see Dr. Brooks tomorrow! Garfield: Yes, I need him like pronto! Rocky: You will see him tomorrow, now go to sleep, worryman! (Shuts off the lights, we see Garfield’s worried live-action eyes in darkness) (The next morning, Chomper and Ducky were riding on Night Fury Ruby's back...) Chomper: All right, Ruby. It's go time! Ruby: OK. (Littlefoot begins a stopwatch with his tail) Littlefoot: Alrighty, Ruby. Make it rain! (Ruby begins flying) Ducky: That is a great view. Oh, yes, yes, yes. Chomper: OK, turn right and left. Come on, Ruby. C'mon. Yes! It's getting good. Ruby: Gasps But Chomper- (Ruby starts to fall due to her wings not properly trained) (Ruby rams into a building) Chomper: (to building) Pardon me! (to Ruby) Pull up, Ruby! (Ruby rams into a domehead) Domehead: Hey! Watch it, pinhead! Ruby: Sorry! Ducky: Who are you calling us a pinhead, domehead? Spider-Man: Ouch! Yeah, I know she's sorry. Now where were we? Guido: Y'know, we're flying way too low. WAY too low. How 'bout we go high to these Sky Puffies? We can see a whole view of the city. Ruby: Good thinking! Let's go up high! Chomper: But are you sure?! You're doing kinda bad at flyin'. Ruby: Ah, no, I'm not! I'm doing good. (Ruby takes Chomper, Ducky, and Spider-Man to the clouds) Chomper: Wow! I can see the whole city down here. Ducky: Wow. We're up highest. Hey, I can see the whole of Manhattan! Yep, yep... (falls off) YAAAHHHOOOWWWEEEP!!! Chomper: Ducky! Get her before she hits the ground! DIVE, DIVE, DIVE!!! (Ruby, Pterano, Etta, Petrie and Guido dives down to Ducky) Ducky: Whimpering Whoa! Oh, dear. Oh! Oh, my! Chomper! Chomper: Ducky! Grab my hand! (Ducky grabs Chomper's hand and sits down. Ruby spreads her wings and Chomper begins to steer Ruby around the city) Chomper: WHOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Ruby: That was cool! Chomper: That was excellent flying, Ruby. Ducky: It was! Littlefoot: (stops the stopwatch with his tail) Wow, 1 minute! New record!!! Even Petrie couldn't fly that fast in 1 minute! Petrie: Hey, stupid! What you talking about? Littlefoot: Nothin'. (To Night Fury Ruby) But I say, 1 minute is very impressive for a cutie-pie... Ruby: Hey, who are you calling cutie— (Ruby sneezes a purple plasma blast, which causes Littlefoot’s head to humorously burned) Sorry. Littlefoot: I regret saying that... (Falls down on his side and raises his left front foot) Help me... (At Times Square...) Ruby's Father: (reading the newspaper) Mr. Runner, have you heard about the recent dragon sighting? Hyp's Father: Yep, those stupid reptiles always ruin the fun. Bron: Now now, I've heard about dragons that are very nice and kind. Mama Swimmer: Like that movie with the black dragon and a young Viking! Ali's Mother: Yep, that movie. Shorty: I thought it was cute and awesome. Loofah: Guys! Have you seen Dad, Doofah and Foobie? Grandpa Longneck: No, I've heard he's kinda busy with some "private" business. Doc, the Lone Dinosaur: Lemme guess, he’s out gettin’ drunk again... Mr. Threehorn: No. He's probably on his day off. Mama Flyer: Ruby's Mother: (Spider-Man swings to the grown-ups, but then trips on Bron's back, hit a wall from a building) Bron: Sorry! Spider-Man: Oh, it's OK. Talk about hurtin', my back isn't the best, ya know, Bron! Grandma Longneck: Spider-Man: Anyways, what were you dinos talking about? Chomper: Mrs, can we have your daughter? Ali's Mother: Yes, you can! Pterano: We were talking about a dragon in this city. It's purple. It can fly. Spider-Man: Oh, wow. Well, I should get back to crime fighting. See ya! (web swings) Ruby's Mother: Bar Keeper: Hey, I ain’t letting no dragons into my bar! Now STAY OUT!!! (Slams door) Ruby’s Father: Gee, why is everyone so offensive around here? Ruby’s Mother: Don’t ask me. (At the alley, Chomper sits and Ruby (now in her Fast Runner Oviraptor form) sleeps) Chomper: I'm never taking the subway again. Ruby: It pays to ride, but flyin' is free! Ali: And that rhymes just like mine! Ruby: Yawns Hi, Ali. Ali: Hey Ruby, what’s up? Chomper: Ah, nothing at all beautiful (smirks, trying to impress Ali) Ali: Go smirk at another girl, you meat-eating creep! Speaking of which, where is Ruby? Chomper: Well, she's--- uh Ruby. Ruby? RUBY!!! Oh, there you are. Ali: Hey, there! Next time, tell your sharptooth friend not to impress me! Ruby: Sorry, he does get a little carried away. Ali: Well, I'd should be going, away from this unimpressive thing! (walks away) (At the Yorkhouse Therapeutic Center...) Garfield: Give it me straight, Dr. Brooks, am I seeing things or is Ruby actually a dragon? Dr. Brooks: I can’t confirm she’s a dragon, but hey, what the heck. I’ve been sued by every one of my patients! (Pulls out a huge folder) Yeah, take a look at the size of this thing. Garfield: Dr. Brooks: Garfield: Dr. Brooks: Garfield: Dr. Brooks: Garfield: Dr. Brooks: Garfield: (At the York Gardens) Lizzie: Haven't you hear the grown-ups about a dragon recently? Big Daddy: Lizzie: Skitter: Hyp: Rocky (Tinysaurus): (muffled) I have the pictures. Dusty: Rocky (Tinysaurus): Is this enough for proof tough-o? (Drops the pictures of the dragon from his lips to show proof) Hyp: That’s just a conspiracy theory! Those are obviously doctored photos! Lizzie: I thought these are good. Dana: Dinah: Hyp: Yeah right! Hey! Get a load of this, Mutt. Mutt? Sighs Great. He's disappeared. (Outside, Ruby, now in her Night Fury form, flies behind Ali and grabs her by the tail) Ali: Aaaaaghhhhhh! Chomper: Uhhhh--- Surprise? Ali: Ruby's a Night Fury?!?!! Ruby: Yes. I was bitten by one. Kinda of a long story! Ali: MOTHER!!!!! HELP!!!! Chomper: Don't worry, she's tame, tame as a parrot! Ali: Ah! Ahh! This is so high! Get me down NOW!!! Chomper: Ruby? Hey, Ruby? Ruby: (look at Chomper) What, Chomper? Chomper: RUBY, FOR GOODNESS'S SAKE, LOOK OUT!!! Ali: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! Ruby: Oh! (flies right) (Everyone screams as they nearly collide with the One World Trade Center) Chomper: Phew! And that’s what we call an evasive maneuver! (Night Fury Ruby retracts the wings) Chomper: Uh-oh. Ali: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!! Chomper: Must---- Engage---- Wings--- (slaps Ruby on the head) (Night Fury Ruby opens her wings and throws Ali on her back) Ali: Wow! That's quite a killer view. Ruby: Chomper: See? Ali: Dreamly (Night Fury Ruby flies above Manhattan with Ali and Chomper on her back) Chomper: What d'ya think, Ali? Ali: Ahh. If only Littlefoot was here. We'd have such a romantic moment together, just the two of us! (At the Town Hall, the gang sitting in chairs looks at a window, where Ruby (back to her Ovieraptor Fast Runner form), her parents, Rocky and Garfield are talking to Sheriff Mike) Sheriff Mike: My friends. Oh my friends! Oh no! What crazy shenanigan have you gotten into this time? Rocky: Why are you asking is it because of dragons! THEY’RE NOT WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE!!! Garfield: Yeah, sheriff. KISS-MY-BUTT, THEY’RE NICE!!! Mike: Don’t you talk to me like that you fat beer drinker! Or it’s gonna be the whole day in jail for ya! Garfield: Sorry... Ruby’s Father: Listen Mike, my family has been cursed with this special power for over 30 years! Why treat do you us like wild animals, where in reality, we’re quite smart and helpful! Mike: (SIGHS) Listen, I’m not gonna argue and listen to your fantasy storybook nonsense! That business belongs to Dr. Brooks, who will be here... Dr. Brooks: What do you want? I’ve got a client I need to s— Garfield?! This is serious, may you please leave the room so we can discuss this in private? Mike: Your wish is my command doctor. (Leaves the room and watches out the window) Littlefoot: Do we still have to remain silent, Mike? Mike: Listen, pals. You’re my friends. I’d love to, but I have to follow protocol. Suspects connected to a police-related incident must remain silent until told to do so! Littlefoot: We gotta do something. Right, Loofah? Loofah? Great. He's disappeared. Shorty: Huh. That's strange. I wonder what they've disappeared. Mike: Didn't I say to be quiet?! (Behind the window, Dr. Brooks is talking with Rocky and Garfield) (At Foley Square...) Ruby: Shorty: Whoa! That was amazing! Ruby: Chomper: Ruby's Sibling #1: Mama Swimmer: Mama Flyer: Mama Swimmer: Doc: Tria: Hadrosaur: Mr. Threehorn: Ruby: (feels a sharp pain) Ohhh! OH! Chomper: Uhh... I think we need to get ya inside. C'mon, you must be sky-sick. Ruby: It's motion sickness, Chomper... (Chomper and Shorty brings Ruby to Thurgood Marshall Courthouse) Littlefoot: Doofah! Loofah? Foobie? Wild Arms? Mutt? Austin? Where are they? Spider-Man: I dunno know, haven't seen them at all today! Pterano: Gosh, It’s been so relaxing and quiet today, have the traffic gods cured us? Littlefoot: Guys. My friends kept disappearing. Where are they? Pterano: I dunno, maybe they went out with their parents to get groceries or something. Etta: Hey, father. How 'bout we go to Midtown? Spider-Man: Yeah. OK. (In Thurgood Marshall Courthouse...) Chomper: What do we do? I know we'll get blamed! Shorty: Stay here, Ruby. We'll be right back. (Shorty and Chomper runs outside. Ruby feels the pain and begins to transform into her Night Fury form) Ruby: This isn't how this supposed to work!!! Aagh! (Back outside...) Chomper: Ya think she'll be alright in here? Shorty: I'm sure Ruby'll be OK. Littlefoot: Chomper. Shorty! Where's Doofah, Loofah, Wild Arms, Mutt and Austin? Shorty: No. I didn't see 'em. Littlefoot: They've disappeared. Bron: I sure they're around, Littlefoot. Doc: You gotta keep lookin' for 'em, kid. Littlefoot: Thanks, Doc. I will. (Back inside Thurgood Marshall Courthouse, a man walks and stops to see Night Fury Ruby, snarling.) Man: AAAHHHH!!!! (runs and alerts Mike on the phone) There's some sort of a mutated lizard about to attack it! Don't let it kill me! I have a beautiful wife and four kids! I've never even saw Venice--- Mike: (on phone) Don't worry, we have it under control! (Outside, alot of police cars surrounded Thurgood Marshall Courthouse.) Randy: OK, we got this building COMPLETELY surrounded! Bill, check inside the Courthouse. Officer: All right. (goes inside the Courthouse) Mike: If you can hear me, we need a purple dragon out here pronto! Randy: Mike, you forget to turn on the loudspeaker! Mike: Oops. (turns on his loudspeaker) If you can hear me, we need a purple dragon out here pronto! It's just uh---- routine checking? Randy: This is not going to end well... Officer: (runs outside) D-D-D-D-Dragon!!! (nervously holds a gun and tries to spot the dragon) Mike: Bill, what are you aiming for gun for? Officer: I-I-I-I-I-saw a dragon!! Mike: Cut that nonsense out, and hold your fire!!! Mr. Threehorn: Hey! This isn't a cop show! You know that?! Mayor: What in Manhattan's name is going on in here?! Hyp: What's going on here? Chomper: It's a nice dragon, why are you all armed? Mike: Because, it's police duty! Nod: Uh, I don't think you should going in the courthouse if I were you. Y'know, Tippy? Tippy: Tippy doesn't know. Spike: Sighs This is not gonna go well. Mike: This is private police business, now step away from the area! Randy: You heard him! Mayor: Come on, It’s only a matter of time before— (Night Fury Ruby breaks down the door and begins to rampages on the streets) Chomper: RUBY??! (The gang screams in terror in cartoony fashion except Chomper) Cera: Run for your lives! Corythosaurus: You heard the young one, SCREAM AND RUN!!! (NYC civillians began running) Randy: That's not what the police is for... I'm outta here! (drops his gun and runs away) Mike: Randy, you idiot, GET BACK HERE!!! Littlefoot: Oh. Whoa! Oof! Aaaaaaaah! (At the far side of Manhattan, Spider-Man's spider-sense goes off and he turns around) (Back at Foley Square, Night Fury Ruby continues to rampages on the streets while Chomper tries to speak to her) Chomper: Ruby! Ruby! Stop! You'll hurt other people! PLEASE!!! Ducky: (thinks) What's all the screaming? Gasps It's Ruby! It is! It is! Hyp: Chomper! Chomper: Don't worry! I got it under control! As long as she doesn’t destroy the toy store!!! (Night Fury Ruby sees a car coming toward her and the car screeches to a stop. Night Fury Ruby runs out of the way while the car rams into another car.) NYC Driver: My wife is going to kill me once she sees all the damage... (At the far side of Manhattan, Spider-Man swings while Pterano, Etta, Petrie and Guido flies towards Foley Square) (Back at Foley Square, road vehicles were screeching to a stop, ramming into other cars) Hyp: Hey, purple creep, it’s a red light! Chomper: Ruby! Ruby! You're not listening!!! Ruby! SNAP OUT OF IT!!! (Slaps her in the face, causing Ruby to roar) Didn’t work... Cera: Sighs Who am I kidding? I'm not scared of a dragon. (Uses her tail to throw a rock at her, making Ruby snarl louder) Now I am... Littlefoot: Wha! Dah!! Chomper: You're only making her worse! Teenage Lambeosaurus: Is this worse? (cuts to him playing the annoying Baby Shark song on a large boombox, but Ruby snarls and destroys the boombox with her plasma blast) Yep. I knew everyone hated that song! Case closed... NYC Man: Why, you little... (The NYPD and the SWAT team surround the purple Night Fury with their guns loaded and aimed at her) Mike: Alright men, open fire! (They open fire on the purple Night Fury and the bullets ricochet and hit the officers) Randy: Who's hurt? Raise your hands... (All of the cops moan in pain as they raise their hands) Randy: Without the attitude... Spider-Man: Need some help? (The NYC people cheered at Spider-Man) Pterano: Come on, Littlefoot! Etta: We'll protect you. Littlefoot: (hides beside Pterano's wing) Help me! Chomper: No, everyone! She won't hurt you! Guido: Ruby! STOP!!! Spider-Man: Oh no. Not the— (Night Fury Ruby fires a purple fireball at the building and turns back into her Oviraptor Fast Runner form) Spider-Man: (frowns behind the mask) ...toy store... Chomper: Ruby? Ruby: Moans Ruby's Mother: Ruby!!! Get up! Ruby's Father: Are you OK, my dear? (Ruby's parents were in Night Fury forms) Ruby: Gasps You got bitten too? Guido: Ruby's Father: No, you see. Our powers, are from a curse we've had for over 30 years! Ruby's Mother: Littlefoot: Woah, nice story! Nod: (Ruby's Mother and Father flies away) Chomper: Whoa, that was wonderful! Lizzie: Skitter: (Suddenly, Ruby and the gang are surrounded at gunpoint by police) Littlefoot: Chuckles Is there a problem officers? Petrie: Me innocent! Ruby: Shut up! Petrie: Sorry! (Victor Veloci walk to the gang with Sandman (2007), Venom (2007) and Hobgoblin) Mike: Never mind the dino kids. Focus on THEM!!!! (The police aim their guns at the villains) Victor Veloci: Well, what do we have here? Littlefoot: You again? Sandman: Heyo, shortneck! Ali: Sandman again? Venom: Guess who's back? Guido: OK, who's that guy? Hobgoblin: Trick or treat, smell my feet, time to kick you all the way to next week! Chuckles Victor Veloci: Ruby: I am NOT a Night Fury! Victor Veloci: Say that all you want, my dear little imbecile! Ruby: You're—You're Victor Veloci, the C.E.O of RaptorDyne Systems... Rocky: And you're that man who's trying to bring back the age of the dinosaurs via global warming since 1994! Victor Veloci: What? How do you know? Rocky: I just know! Probably worth a little Google! Victor Veloci: What--? You must be smart! (to Ruby) Are you saying I’m stupid? Ruby: Uh... What were you saying? Victor Veloci: Do I look stupid to you? Batter! Bring me duct tape! Dr. Batter: Duct tape?! I’ll show him duct tape! That guy! (puts duct on the NYC Man and rips it off of him) Don't worry, my insurance will cover that! What a stupid man he is! Now where was I? Victor Veloci: Venom: Sandman: (Ruby, Spider-Man Pterano and Etta were nowhere to be seen) Victor Veloci: You're all coming with me! Littlefoot: Never! (Victor Veloci kidnaps Littlefoot and the gang while Ruby, Spider-Man Pterano and Etta watched) Ruby: No! No, no, no, no, no! Littlefoot! Guys! Pterano: Oh, no! A damsel in distress! (in a heroic accent) I shall save you my dear scaleface!!! (Pterano tries to grab the gang, but Sandman uses his "sand hammer" to hammer Pterano back into the alley) I'm OK! Sandman: And what do ya think we shall do with them? Victor Veloci: I know somewhere, somewhere where they can say their prayers all they want... The laboratory--- No, no, it's a stupid idea! Near that place at Times Square! At 7th St. Let's go! Etta: Are you OK!? Pterano: Groans Yes. Can someone get me a water? Spider-Man: Sure. Ruby: (thinks) In Frustration Why did I have my Night Fury power?! Thank goodness that I will not be on the Daily Bugle's front page. (Ruby looks to a dumpster with a Daily Bugle newspaper. She grabs it out and it reads "Purple Dragon Nearly Destroys City!" and she throws it away) Ruby: I have to live with a stupid family curse. I ruin everything! Pterano: Hey there, calm down! Etta: What's all the ruckus? Ruby: Breaking No, no, no. Spider-Man: Hey. Are you OK? Ruby: NO! MY LIFE IS RUINED! (runs away, crying) Spider-Man: (Stops the action and starts breaking the 4th wall) Lemme guess, it's gonna cut to commercials while it's the most sad moment in the episode isn't it? (Commercial Break) Act 3: Don't Judge A Dragon By It's Look. (In Rocky's apartment, Ruby lays on the bed, crying) Rocky: Ruby, are you OK? Ruby: No, I'm a fool! Garfield: Hey, no one is a fool in my apartment! (Ruby looks at the TV News on TV) Anchorman Patrick Newman: Breaking news. New York is in peril as we come a site near Times Square. Young dinosaurs were found hanging at the top the street with a net. (We see police Officers placing barriers on 7th St. and W 52nd St near Times Square and 4 helicopters were there) Reporter: Just 16 minutes ago, police came across this sight: gang of dinosaurs held dangling by a giant net on a giant web between 2 buildings. Anchorman Patrick Newman: News reports say that U.S soilders tries to save the little dinosaurs. But they've been thwarted by Sandman... with Venom, and Hobgobiln, and there were compounding with 3 Baryonyxs, 6 Deinonychus and a T-Rex. We're gonna take you live. Reporter: Yes, Patrick! We're about few feet! Oh, there a lettering in the web! (Camera moves to the black web lettering that said "Save them if you can, Spider-Man!") Reporter: Luckily, Spider-Man is going to a confrontation. And that raises a serious question, where could he be in this cursed land? (Rocky turns off the TV. Ruby walks sadly to the living room, sadly) Spider-Man: Ruby! I need help. I can't take them down myself. Ruby: No. Sobs I don't need help. I'll hurt alot of humans. Spider-Man: Sighs Guess I'll have to do this with Pterano and Etta then. (swings away) Ruby: Sobbing Lizzie: What's wrong, Ruby? Ruby: I'm a big purple beast. My family is cursed, and I'm just a criminal! Lizzie: No you're not! Skitter: You have superpowers, powers that no one has! You're "The Special One"! Big Daddy: You can't just quit because you have a power! You gotta learn to control it! Dina: Giggles Come on. Dinah: Be our hero. Rocky: Come on Ruby, your powers are special! Every superhero I've heard of has gone through something like this! It happened to the Incredible Hulk, it happened to Beast Boy, it's happened to you! You're the next page of the book! This is your time to shine! Show the world what you're made of! Unleash your special powers! Do it for the better of this city! Ruby: Sniffles Thanks! I love you all! And now... We have some friends to save! So what are we waiting for? (cracks her knuckles) Let’s go save our friends... (We cut to 7th St., where Littlefoot and his friends were in a net on a giant web between 2 buildings) Chomper: Sighs This is all my fault. If I haven't brought Ruby to the streets, we wouldn't even be in this situation. Shorty: Aww... I know. We shouldn't have left Ruby in the Courthouse. Littlefoot: It's OK. We all make mistakes. Just like that time we accidentally broke part of a rock of Saurus Rock. Ali: You remember Saurus Rock? Littlefoot: Mutt: Hyp: And thanks to you guys, one mad supervillan is gonna kill us!!! Nod: Austin: Guido: Ducky: Petrie: Cera: Loofah: Wild Arms: Doofah: Foobie: Sadly Wild Arms: It's OK, Foobie. We'll be rescued before we know it. Doofah: Spike: Look! Down there. Littlefoot: There's the grown-ups! Dad! Cera: Daddy! Gang: We're down here! Grandpa Longneck: Littlefoot! Mama Swimmer: Oh! Ducky! Hyp's Father: Hyp: Dad! Ducky: Mama! Mama Swimmer: Tria: Hey, everyone! Behind you! (The NYC People and Valleydwellers turns around to see Spider-Man swinging above them while Pterano and Etta flies with him) Spider-Man: Hey, everyone! Pterano: (land on the edge on the building to the crowd with Etta) No worries! Spider-Man is here! (The NYC People and Valleydwellers cheer) Reporter: Just when we we're losing hope, he came to save the day! (Spider-Man swing up toward the net) Littlefoot: Spider-Man! Thank goodness! Spider-Man: Let's get you guys out of here. (Then Hobgoblin tackles Spider-Man, throwing him into a building, damaging his suit on his left and right arms and legs and 4 rips on his main body) Hobgoblin: Hey, Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Didn't your parents teach you manners? Venom: I've never even had parents! (Spider-Man and Venom started fighting while free falling. Venom sends Spider-Man to the street.) Venom: Happy landings! (Mama Flyer swoops in and catches Spider-Man and places him to the ground) Spider-Man: Thanks. Mama Flyer: Anytime. (gives the peace sign and flies back to the crowd) Spider-Man: (to the Gang) HOLD ON, YOU GUYS! (the ground begins to rumble) All: Whoa! Sauropod: Earthshake! Bron: No! It's-- (Giant Sandman rose from the street. The rumbling stops) Bron: SANDMAN!!! Helicopter News Reporter: Yes, it's not'' the Mr. Sandman from your dreams! It's the Sandman MONSTER! '''Spider-Man': Not on my watch! (punches the 2 fast-biters and shoots a web at one Baryonyx and swings up to the Gang only to be tackled by Venom sending him to a lower rooftop) At least it's not my back. (looks at Sandman) Sandman: Raahh!! (Spider-Man gets pinned by Hobgoblin and Venom) Littlefoot: No, no! Ducky: Gasps Oh, no. (Sandman begin to beat Spider-Man with his first punch) Littlefoot: NO! (Spider-Man, his mask damaged with 2 rips on his eye and his lips, 2 bruises are on his face, takes the 2nd hit) Reporter: It's hard to see this. The beating. I don't know if he can take anymore hits. Anchorman Patrick Newman: This could be a sad day. This will be the end of Spider-Man. (The gang watch in sadness, Petrie watched mournfully as his beak quivered) NYC Performer: Gentlemen, it's been a great honor having Spider-Man on our side. (The performers take out violins and play a rendition of Nearer My God To Thee) (Spider-Man takes the 3rd punch and 2 fast-biters surrounded him and just as Sandman could take the final hit, a fireball hits Sandman) NYC Man: Wow! Domehead Kid: Cool! NYC Performer: Guys! Cut the music! Hyp's Father: Whoa! I'm going out there and— NYC Man: Night Fury! (Night Fury Ruby flies in with the Tinysauruses on her back and attacks the 2 fast-biters and then heads back to Spider-Man) Spider-Man: You came. (Ruby cuts Venom's webs to free Spider-Man) Ruby: Looks like just in the nick of time. Eh, Spider-Man? Spider-Man: A lot of minutes ago wouldn't have been so bad either. Ruby: What're you gonna do? Gang: HEEELLP!!! SPIDER-MAN! SAVE US! Spider-Man: They may need our help here. Ruby: We're a little busy here now. Hyp's Father: Let's do this! (punches one sharptooth) (Spider-Man grabs Night Fury Ruby's leg and kick swipes one fast biter and Pterano and Etta joins them and Pterano takes down 1 Baryonyx) (At the crowd...) Mama Flyer: Hey, do you two know that purple dragon? Rocky: It’s her! She’s finally back in action! Garfield: WHOO-HOO! Jessie: Tippy: Mama Flyer: Gasps THE PURPLE DRAGON IS RUBY?!!?! Melanie Griffin: Shut up... Randy: Wow, she really jinxed us... Mike: What even are we doing? Melanie: Rocky: Tippy: Mama Swimmer: (Back at the battle site, Night Fury Ruby dodges Sandman and Venom's attacks. Sandman throws a car and Spider-Man dodges the car) Rocky (Tinysauruses): Ha! You missed him! (Doc tail whips the Bigbiter Sharptooth, ramming him into a building) Skitter: Do you know how to drive her? Big Daddy: I'm a fourfooter! No. Etta: (dodging Hobgoblin's bombs) Save the children! I'll distract the ememies! Pterano: Let's rescue the kids! Spider-Man: Shall we? (Pterano, Etta and Ruby flies to the Gang) Spider-Man: Can you go any faster more!? Big Daddy: Hold on! Pterano: Tightly! (Pterano, Etta and Ruby flies faster) Ruby: Now, Pterano! Pterano: Got 'em! (Ptreano catches the net with his beak, the crowd cheered, and Ptreano brought the net down to the grown-ups. The 5 Tinysauruses jumps off of Night Fury Ruby's back) Grandpa Longneck: Littlefoot! Littlefoot: Grandpa! Grandma! Dad! Hyp: Dad! (hugs his father) Hyp's Father: Hyp! (hugs Hyp back) Son! Bron: Thanks, Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Any time. Etta: Hey, guys! Am I interrupting?! (The Red Death appears from nowhere) Littlefoot: No way! Guido: That is one big dragon! Big Daddy: Oh, help us. Helicopter News Reporter: Would you look at that?! That is one big dragon! Are you seeing this?! A big DRAGON!!! A huge beast that could give even Godzilla a run for his money! Chomper: (hops on Night Fury Ruby's back) You ready for this? Ruby: I was born ready! Mutt: I'm gonna take on the Red Death! Bron! Give me a boost! Hyp: I'm gonna take on these sharpteeth! I'll take the hungry one! Spider-Man: Let's do this! (Pterano, Etta, Petrie, Guido, and Spider-Man glides around Sandman, but Sandman swipes them) Guido: Whoooooooaaaa!!! Etta: We're OK! (sees 3 fast-biters) Or not. (flies away) Hyp: (punching the Baryonyx's stomach) What's wrong? Got tummy problems, ya big jerk? (The Baryonyx roars in pain) Spider-Man: Hyp! You're awesome! Chomper: (rides on Night Fury Ruby's back) There's gotta be a weak spot here on that huge dragon. Ruby: I don't see a weak spot! Grandpa Longneck: (swipes one fast biter into another sharptooth with his tail) Oh! That's like my old days! Mutt: Oh. Where is that weak spot? (The Red Death jolts his head that causes Mutt of fall. Only to be saved by Bron) Mutt: Over there, everyone!!! Uh... thank for saving my life, Bron. Bron: You're welcome. (Spider-Man takes the punch from Venom and start of fall and be catched by Night Fury Ruby.) Chomper: You got him? (Night Fury Ruby looks at Spider-Man and smiles at him and puts him down onto a lower building) Spider-Man: Go get him. Chomper: That giant dragon has wings! Ruby? Let's see if there any on him. (Night Fury Ruby flies towards the Red Death, fires a fireball, making him to topple over, and open his wings) Chomper: I think it has! NYC Woman: Look! 2 Night Furies! (Ruby's Parents in Night Fury forms flies toward the battlefield) Ruby: Mommy!? Daddy?!! You are here??? Ruby's Mother: Your father and I'll take care of Sandman, you'll deal with that big dragon with your friend riding on your back! Ruby: Roger that! Chomper: OK, Ruby. Let's disappear into these Sky Puffies! (Chomper steered Ruby into the sky while the Red Death follow) News Reporter: Looks like that purple dragon, or as I'' like to call her, “Ruby the Incredible Night Fury” is trying to defeat that big white dragon! (Mr. Threehorn shoves the fast-biter into Sandman) '''Mr. Threehorn': How sand blind feels, fast-biter? Tria: Oh, my hero! Doc: Pterano: Hey! It's Doc the Lone Dinosaur! Etta: Take 'em down! Doc: How 'bout some of this? (whips 2 Baryonyxs with his tail) Is that all ya got? Venom: Raahh! Etta: Look out! (punches Venom) Bron: Look at the sky, everyone! (At the sky...) Chomper: Come on! Is that all ya got? Ruby: Take these! (shoots 8 fireballs at the Red Death) (The Red Death spreads fire around) Chomper: OK. Let's do this Leeroy Jenkins style. Let's head down. (Night Fury Ruby dives down while the Red Death follows, filling his mouth with gas) Chomper: Wait... wait... wait... NOW! Ruby: LEEEROOOOOOOYYYYYY, JEEEENNNNKKKIIINNNNSS!!!!! (Night Fury Ruby fires a fireball at the Red Death's mouth, lighting it on fire. Night Fury Ruby flies out of the way) Grandpa Longneck: Get clear! (Grandpa Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, Bron, Doc, Pterano, Etta, Ruby's Father and Mother gets clear and the Red Death hits the ground, causing a massive explosion, throwing Venom, Hobgoblin and Sandman. Night Fury Ruby flies faster to get away from the explosion but a clubtail stood in their way) Chomper: Gasps This might be the good time to jump!!! (Chomper jumps off of Night Fury Ruby's back and Spider-Man catches him to save him. Chomper jumps off of Night Fury Ruby's back and jumps onto Spider-Man, just as the clubtail knocks her unconscious) (At J. Jonah Jameson's apartment) (The explosion is so loud, that it disturbs J. Jonah Jameson’s private bath) J. Jonah Jameson:' '(Takes off his lime mask) What— who— Uh— what’s going on? (Back at the corner 7th Ave. and W 52nd St....) (After the explosion, 3 Baryonyxs, 6 Deinonychus and a T-Rex retreats into the portal. Ruby's Mother and Father turns back into Oviraptor Fast Runner forms) Guido: Littlefoot: Mama Swimmer: Ducky: The giant dragon is defeated-ed! Yep, yep, yep. Mama Flyer: (looks at the damaged 7th Ave. and W 52nd St.) Wow. I've never seen much destruction. Hyp: Yeah. But on the bright side, the sharpteeth retreated and that giant dragon is down. Chomper: Where's Ruby? (Everyone see Ruby, now back into her Oviraptor Fast Runner form lays unconscious on the street crater.) Chomper: Gasps (runs to Ruby) Ruby? Please, don't be dead. C'mon! Wake up! I need you. Ruby! Please. Breaking No. No... Crying (The Gang and the Valleydwellers lowered their heads in sadness) Littlefoot: Gasps Oh, no. Cera: So much for the “Incredible Night Fury”... Ducky: Gasps No! It can't be. (Ruby's Parents runs at the edge of the street crater) Ruby's Mother: Gasps Our baby! (Littlefoot looks back, with his lips quivering to his grandparents, his father, Mr. Threehorn, Tria, Hyp's Father, Mama Swimmer, Mama Flyer and Doc.) Chomper: Sobbing Ruby, come on. Wake up. Don't fail on me. Cries Oh, I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm too late. I didn't save you. I need you, Ruby. Continues (Ruby's parents hugged together in sadness. Etta falls to her knees and begins whimpering into Pterano's chest. Pterano cringes and hugs Etta to comfort her daughter. Spider-Man stares from a lower rooftop to looking down. The Tinysauruses lowered their heads.) News Reporter: Oh. What a heart-breaker this is, folks of New York. Tragic that is. It's overwhelmingly sad. Ruby: Moans (opens her eyes and get up) Ugh... Chomper? Chomper: Ruby? Gasps She's alive! Ruby: Hey, Chomper. Chomper: (wipes the tears from his eyes) I'm so glad you're OK! Guido: Hey, everyone! Look! Ducky: Ruby's alive! (hugs Petrie) Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep! Mama Swimmer: (smiles) Ah, children. Grandpa Longneck: Bron: Doc: Chuckles Cera: Ducky: Ali: Mayor: Let’s give it up for Ruby, the Incredible Night Fury!!! (Everyone clapped and cheered) (Chomper and Ruby hugs together) Helicopter News Reporter: TBA. There is a clean-up near Time Square. TBA. NYC Man: But she’s a Night Fury, why do we have to trust her? Dragons are beasts! NYC Man 2: No. They're kind. J. Jonah Jameson: HEY, What’s all this ruckus here? (Heads towards Ruby) I swear, if you and that Spider-Freak are responsible for this mess, I swear, I’m gonna tear you limb-to-lim— (Ruby sneezes a plasma blast at Jonah, causing him to fall over and get humorously burned) J. Jonah Jameson: Grunts MARY!!! Take me back to the Bugle, I need a band-aid! Ruby: Ha! I never know I could do that... Laughs So long Jonah! J. Jonah Jameson: Shut up!!! NYC Women: Doc: What about it? Garfield: Well... Garfield Look at her, really Isn't she neat? '' (Garfield TBA.) ''Wouldn't you think my dream is complete? (Ruby turns into her Night Fury dragon form) '' Wouldn't you think she’s the girl'' The girl who has everything? (Garfield TBA.) Look at this dragon Treasures untold '' ''How many wonders can one dragon hold? '' ''Lookin' around here you'd think. '' ''Sure, she's got everything (Garfield throws a dead fish) She’s got great paws and ears aplenty (Night Fury Ruby eats the fish.) She’s got sharp teeth and beauty galore (Garfield TBA.) You want some of her scales? '' ''I got like twenty (Mama Flyer's eyes twinkles) But who cares? '' ''No big deal '' ''She needs more... (Garfield throws the scales) She want to be where the people are (Night Fury Ruby does a barrel roll.) She wants to see, want to see 'em dancin' '' ''Walkin' around on those— '' ''Whad'ya call 'em? ''(TBA) Oh - paws, hehe. ''Walking around, you don't get too far '' ''Wings are required for flyin', dancin' '' (TBA) ''Strollin' along down the— '' ''What's that word again? '' ''Clouds Up where they fly '' ''Up where they run '' ''Up where they stay all day in the sun '' ''Wanderin' free '' ''Wish she could be '' ''Part of her world What would I give '' ''If she could live '' ''Outta these rules? '' ''What would I pay '' ''To spend a day '' (TBA) ''Riding a dragon? '' ''Betcha on the sky '' ''They understand '' ''Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women '' ''Sick o' walkin' '' (TBA) ''Ready to fly And ready to know what the people know '' (Mama Swimmer's eye twinkles lovingly) ''Ask 'em her questions '' ''And get some answers '' ''What's a fire and why does it— What's the word? Burn... When's it her turn? Wouldn't she love '' ''Love to explore that sky above? '' ''(TBA) '' '''Ruby' Out of the land '' ''Wish I could be... Part of that... WORLD (Ruby turns back into her Oviraptor Fast Runner form, while Garfield sheds a tear) (Back at Rocky's apartment...) Ruby: I gotta say, I just saved the day. Hyp: Nod: Wild Arms: Rocky: Garfield: D'oh! Ducky: Doofah: Big Daddy: Lizzie: Skitter: Big Daddy: Ali: Mo: Mo thinks you are awesome! Ruby: Thanks, Mo. Loofah: Littlefoot: Garfield: Mutt: Wow, Hyp: Thanks. Ruby: I wonder what Chomper is doing? (Ruby opens the door to the rooftop to see a friendly dragon with Chomper riding on one. Spider-Man, his suit and mask fixed, swings to the edge of the rooftop) Chomper: Hi, Ruby! Ya wanna ride with me? Ruby: Yes! I would like to ride a dragon. Spider-Man: Ruby. I want to thank you for saving me and taking down that big dragon. You're our hero. Ruby: Thanks. Etta: Hey! What are you waiting for? We're about to fly! (Ruby jumps on the dragon's back behind Chomper) Chomper: Wait! What about your Night Fury power? Ruby: Maybe I’ll use it later, maybe tomorrow. Chomper: OK. Now you all ready to fly? Everyone: Yeah! Littlefoot: Pterano, how about you? Pterano: Ready as I'll be. Etta: It’s a great honor to fly with The Incredible Night Fury! Ruby: Thanks! (Pterano, Etta, Guido and Petrie begins to fly, Spider-Man begins to web swing, and the dragon begins to fly, carrying Chomper and Ruby.) Chomper: (stops the action and starts breaking the 4th wall) Now, I’m getting quite hungry, so I’ll see you in the next episode! Sighs Right after the narration. (eats Buzzing Stingers and resumes the action) Yee-haa!! Ruby: Narrating This is Manhattan. It was founded in 1624. 1810 is the year New York City is confined to Manhattan, had surpassed Philadelphia as the largest city in the United States. The Statue of Liberty is dedicated in 1886. There are lots of amazing places in New York City. There is the Empire State Building. There is Grand Central Station. There were humans in the city. Later, we have dinosaurs. And very later... we have... dragons! (Ending Theme, but instead of the usual theme, its a HTTYD 23rd soundtrack starts at the 2:00 mark) (Gracie Films logo plays, the lady shushes the theater) Ruby: (offscreen) Don't shush a Night Fury! Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes